As used herein, the terms “mobile device”, “device”, “user equipment”, “UE”, and the like may refer to easily transportable devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld or laptop computers, and similar devices that have telecommunications capabilities. Such terms may also refer to devices that have similar capabilities but that are not transportable, such as fixed line telephones, desktop computers, or set-top boxes. In many cases, such devices may be manufactured by a first entity and then deployed for use by a second entity. For example, an electronics manufacturer may manufacture a mobile telephone, and a telecommunications service provider may manage the services available through the device. Such a manufacturer may be referred to herein as a device provider, and such a telecommunications service provider may be referred to herein as a service provider.
Operating system software, communications-related software, application-related software, and other software used by such devices may be upgraded or otherwise modified from time to time. The device provider, the service provider, or some other entity may make the modified software available to the device users, and the users may choose to install the modified software on their devices. Such modifications may be referred to as updates, new versions, new releases, new builds, or similar terms. Hereinafter, any such modified software will be referred to as a version of the software or a software version or simply a version.